


FAE

by LizRenKnight, Novaauthor13



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dennis still works at the zoo, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Sexual Content, The Beast never woken in this, cute little parody, tiny fairy girl arkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/pseuds/LizRenKnight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaauthor13/pseuds/Novaauthor13
Summary: Dennis is working at the zoo but crosses paths with a magical entity and befriends it.(A funny parody)  *Written by:  Lizrenknight  &  Novaauthor13*





	FAE

**Graphic art by me :)**

****

It was just another day of work to do at the zoo and it was Dennis's turn today, but his keys had gone missing.

He searched everywhere for them but he couldn't find them anywhere, he'd asked the others where they were but they didn't know either. But he still had to go to work.

The rest of the day drew out with all the crowds of people and they left messes everywhere much to his dismay, it was late in the evening when everyone finally left and the zoo was quiet is when he thought he heard keys jingling in the reptile room.

He stopped what he was doing and went to see who it was. Some of the reptile's was out of there exabits.

"What the hell?" Dennis exclaimed as he rushed to put them back inside quickly.

Some of the lids had been cut with something tiny but sharp.

Dennis ran to get some new lids to replace them "What on earth is going on?" he whispered.

He steps on something sharp when he comes back with the new lids, it doesn't go through that far into his work boot but it's poking out of it half way.

He sighed getting frustrated as he picked it out. At first glance it just looks like nothing but at closer inspection it appears to be a tiny...knife with a red cloth wrapped handle?

"What is this?" he asked in shock.

Suddenly something jingles and hits him on top of his head and falls to the ground, it's his keys.

Dennis picks them up and starts looking around frantically "Who's there?" he shouts.

He hears a faint little laugh that seems to echo in the room.

"Where are you, who are you?" he asks turning around to try and spot where it was coming from.

He finally sees a small light right above him on top of the piping near the ceiling. then it shoots down at his face very quickly and starts buzzing around his head.

He staggered back trying to get a better look at what it was. It was glowing very brightly like a firefly but bigger.

"What are you?" he whispered.

It suddenly flies past him and out the door within a blink of an eye.

Dennis chases after it trying not to lose sight of it but it disappears into the trees.

"Wait come back" he shouts after it.

 

Later when he finally comes to his senses and gets back in his underground house, he tries to explain to the others what he saw.

"I'm serious you guys that's what I saw" he argued when they all started laughing at him. "Yeah sure Dennis whatever you say" Barry laughed at him. "You were seeing things Dennis" Patricia told him rolling her eyes. "No I'm not I swear" he argued. "Dennis enough you are clearly tired go and lie down and get some sleep" Patricia scolded making Dennis sigh as he trudged to his bed and got ready for bed.

He suddenly hears a crash in the kitchen, he groans as he got up to investigate.

 

There's stuff on the floor and on the counters and the waters on.

Dennis tidies everything up quickly and then turned the tap off "Its you again isn't it?" he called out.

There's some bigger jars sitting around because Patricia got the idea to jar some homemade jam but some of them was still empty sitting on the table, the light suddenly appears flying out of the cabinet, it had been in the flour bag and it poofs everywhere all over the counters and floor and it's covered in the flour as well.

"You like making messes don't you?" he sighed getting ready to tidy up again.

It starts flying around his head again, spreading flour wherever it went. Dennis blew some flour away from him grabbing a jar and catching it.

It hits the sides of the inside of the jar a few times trying to get out but finally stops and knocks it's self out and is laying on the bottom of the jar, it's covered in flour and the glow is gone.

Dennis takes a closer look at it now that it couldn't go anywhere.

It has features like a tiny human?

"What are you?" he whispers as he looked at it more intently. It was clearly dead or knocked out and dirty from the flour.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you...I just wanted to know what you were" Dennis apologised softly. It wakes up and stands up and backs up against the other side of the jar and even pounds on the side with it's tiny fists, yelling.

 

Dennis looks at it nervously not knowing what to do "But you'll fly away, I didn't mean to hurt you" he told it.

It sits down crossed legged and huffs "Pleeeeaaasssee" it yells.

"But who are you...what are you?" he asked.

"Fae" she yells so he can hear her.

"Fae...is that your name or..."

"My name!" she shouts.

"Okay..I'm, my names Dennis"

"I'm a fairy!" she shouts again.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

She shrugs her shoulders "Freeing animals!"

"What?, but you could hurt someone or one of the animals" 

"I won't hurt the animals, I free them from cages" she shouts.

"But they're not used to the wild" he told her.

"I teach them!"

"How?"  he questions.

"I just talk to them and they learn!"

"Oh..but what about the zoo" he asks her.

"You ask to many questions silly human! Now let me out!"

"I'm just tryin to understand" 

"Let me out and I promise I won't leave!" she shouts again. Dennis hesitated when she said that.

"Please!"

"You promise" he asked.

"Yes" her little voice rang out. Dennis breathed before opening the jar slowly.

 

Fae pushes through the top of the jar as soon as it's lose enough and flies out, she shakes her wings off getting the flour  off of them and it sprinkles everywhere "achoo!" she sneezes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to do this to you" he whispered softly. 

She lands on his shoulder so she can get close to his ear "Tis okay I guess, you didn't know any better silly man"

Dennis smiled shyly at her "So why are you trying to save the animals here?"

"They told me too"

"The animals?" he asked in surprise.

"Mostly just the snakes and lizards" she chuckles.

"Oh, but why?" he asked.

"They wanted better food"

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Better mice and other things. Hey you ask a lot of silly questions human man"

"Well I've never talked to a fairy before" he admitted.

"Clearly.." she says in a sarcastic tone.

"I uh I don't know what to say"

"Well you can get me some food and turn the shower on so I can bathe" she tells him.

"Oh okay..I mean the shower here is pretty powerful...its not gonna hurt you or anything is it?"

"Just turn it on half way and then it's just like rain drops to me" she giggles. "Unless you want to use the sink fill it up half way and plug it so it be like a swimming pool for me"

"Okay" he said filling up the sink enough for her.

"Is it warm?"

"Yeah, yeah it should be"

Fae flies down close to the water and sticks her foot in it to test it "Perfect!" she laughs and slips her tiny outfit off which looks like shreds of different colored cloth and then dives into the sink and swims around on her back.

"I'll uh go get you something to eat" he stammered not sure what else to do.

 

When he comes back she's drying herself off with a washcloth ow he can really see how she looks since all that flour was cleaned off her, Her skin is very pale and soft looking and she very small framed but well rounded in the right places and her legs are long, her hair is wild and is a very light blonde. "Yay food!" she chirps happily.

Dennis sat it down on the side of the sink for her.

She walks over to it, sitting down and starts eating a grape first "That's juicy!"

"Yeah, the're fresh from this morning"

She flies up and gets in his face and kisses the end of his nose "Thank you"

"Your welcome" he said nervously.

"Why so nervous?"

"I'm not sure" he said.

"Is it because I'm naked?" she laughs and flies around his head.

"Maybe"

"Well you better get used to it because I'm naked most of the time, fairies are very open, wild and free etc etc" she laughs.

"Oh okay" he whispered.

"I think we're gonna get along just fine, you and I" she giggles.

 

A month passes by and every time Dennis was out working at night when no one was around Fae would come and ride on his shoulder and have little chats with him, she became a close little buddy to him. He even made a little bed for her for when she spent the night. They would tell each other stories at night before bed and she would sing in his ear sweetly with her tiny cute voice sometimes. 

It was time for him to get off work and return to his underground house, he felt dirty from the long day of cleaning after teenagers from the school trip.

He rushed off to the shower to clean himself off.

When he's washing himself Fae flies in and sits on top of the shower curtain rod, just watching him closely and suddenly whistles.

Dennis jumped as he turned towards the noise.

"Hiya!" she chuckles and waves.

"Hey" he smiled at her.

"I watched you today.." she lands on his shoulder "You like those girls, huh?"

"Yes" he sighed looking embarrassed.

"Don't worry bout it stud, it's okay to get aroused like your getting now.. teeheh boing!" she giggles.

"Who says I'm getting aroused now?" he asked her softly.

"Because.." she gets close to his ear "You're hard as a rock"

He gasped softly as his breathing picked up.

"Hold out your hand flat"

Dennis did as she asked and She lands on his palm and lays down on her back, she has her arms out and her legs spread apart. "Pleasure yourself while you stare at me" she giggles.

"But your so small"

"So, just look at me while you jerk off you silly man"

Dennis sighed deeply before wrapping his hand around his cock starting to stroke himself with a groan.

Fae makes these mewling sounds along with him and she rolls around on his hand "Oh my!"

Dennis does it faster moaning louder as he watched her.

She wraps her small legs and arms around his finger and starts rubbing her pussy against it "Ooh Baby!" she moans.

Dennis can feel her doing that and started stroking himself vigorously bringing himself to a climax.

When she climaxes she glows brightly in a pink hue "Oh my.." she just lays there in his palm breathing hard.

 

Dennis leaned against the wall, panting deeply as he recovered.

"I felt you"

"You did?" he breathed.

"Yes I could feel every inch of you and it felt wonderful!" she chirps happily.

"I'm glad you liked it" he sighed.

"If I was your size I would make you numb"

Dennis shivered when she said that  "Can you...make yourself my size?" he asked her.

"I don't know maybe..I've never tapped into that before, magic wise"

He nodded slowly in understanding.

 

**Later that night..**

He's asleep and she lands on the end on the bed, a sudden flash of light surrounds her in a golden hue and poof she's suddenly human size, she stares down at him smiling  "Dennis!"

Dennis woke up and stared up at her "Fae?...your big now" he gasped.

"Yuppers, what do you think?" her features was in clear view, her eye color which was lavender, her skin is very soft and very pale, her long legs and her lean frame.

"You look beautiful" he breathed.

She crawls on the bed getting on top of him "You like me?"

Dennis breathed heavily looking up at her "Yes" he whispered.

She kisses him making him feel a shock wave through his body that feels blissful. Her wings flutter very fast as she kisses him. "Mmm"

He moans as he kissed her back.

"You taste so good baby" she smirks and takes ahold of his hands, making him grope her nice well rounded ass.

Dennis panted feeling glued to the bed as he squeezed her ass gently, staring up at her longingly.

She giggled with glee and her skin almost seemed to shimmer, her hands travel down to his chest feeling his muscles underneath her fingertips "So toned and strong you are.. Yum"

He moaned softly at her touch.

She pulls down his night pants and underwear in one swift movement revealing his hardness between his legs, she licks her lips staring at it and her hands go to it, wrapping around it, stroking it and teasing it with her magic fingers, sending little vibrations that gave him instant orgasms "Oh my Got some of your man juice on my fingers" she laughs and sucks on her fingers "Mmmm"

Dennis groaned deeply feeling speechless, he had never experienced anything like this before.

"Your turn!" she happily exclaims.

Dennis breathed as his hands travelled all over her body exploring her, his eyes staring at her hungrily.

"Is that the best you can do, show me how powerful you can be" she winks at him.

Dennis flipped them over kissing her deeply before sinking his cock deep inside her.

"Give it to me good you big human man!"

Dennis thrusted into her deeply with a groan, kissing her neck trying to please her, she felt wonderful, different to anyone he had ever been with before.

She leans up towards him more and licks and sucks on his neck leaving marks on his skin.

"Uhh" he moaned as he picked up the pace.

"Yes! Yes! pound me into the bed you naughty man!" she cries out, her glow was starting to grow brighter as he went on her.

Dennis pounded into her making the bed rock, he felt so exhilarated, captivated by her beauty, he groaned loudly with every thrust.

"Dennis Oh Dennis Ooh fuck!" she moans loudly and her pink hue was starting to show as she was getting closer to her climax.

Dennis groaned loudly as he hit his climax cumming deep inside her completely out of breath.

She came right after and a burst of bright pink light lit the room.

He lied down and closed his eyes.

"I think I'll stay with you"

He smiled sleepily.

 

She hugs him tightly  "I'm home"

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 


End file.
